I Miss You
by Den Blue
Summary: After Brady leaves the island, Mikayla starts to miss him and think that she might actually like for him. Meanwhile Boomer, Boz and Candace are trying to find out why she is upset. What will they do? Brakayla three-shot! [One of my first stories I wrote in English, I apologize for any grammar mistakes]
1. One

**A/N: Hey everyone :) I decided to make a Brakayla fanfic, because I really love this couple. It's so sad that Mitchel isn't in Pair of Kings anymore. Anyway there is a rumor that the show may be cancaled, because people won't watch it anymore. But I'll always support it. I wish Brady could come back ..Anyway here's the story! Enjoy :D And just so you know - I'm not a good writer! .**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS.  
**

* * *

~ **Mikayla's POV: ~**_**  
**_

_"Brady, you're back!" I yelled happily, when I saw the guy walking toward me._

_"Yes, I had to come back. I couldn't live without you" Brady said, taking my hands._

_"Brady..." I sighed, "I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too Mikayla. But I have to tell you something..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Mikayla..." he said, leaning in. "WAKE UP!"_

"Mikayla, wake up! Nap time over!" I heard someone yelling. I opened my eyes and I found myself on the couch in the throne room. There was Boomer and Boz standing next to me, trying to wake me up.

"Uhhhhh..." I mumbled, sitting down.

"God, finally!" Boomer groaned. "I though you'll never wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I'm sorry my kings, I was just...tired. What is so important to wake me up this way anyway?"

Boomer and Boz sat next to me. Boomer on my right and Boz on my left side. They looked serious now.

"Mikayla...we are kind of worried about you.." Boomer said.

I looked at him. Why would they be worried about me?

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, you look a little upset lately. You sometimes scream from your sleep, like '_No! Come back! Don't leave me!_'. Is something's wrong?"

Me...acting upset? What were they talking about? Okay, fine, I knew I was acting weird lately. But I'm just not sure why. Maybe it's because of one person. The person who completely changed my life. I'm talking about Brady. Yes, Brady, the former King of Kinkow. Since he left the island to 'grow up', I feel a bit bad. In fact, he left because of me. And I thought I didn't care about him, but lately my feelings changed. I'm starting thinking that I may...fall for him? No, Mikayla, you're definitely not!

I slapped back to the reality. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm totally fine!" I lied.

They looked like they didn't believe. Of course they didn't, I can't deny well.

**~ Boomer's POV: ~**

I know that Mikayla was lying. I can see it on her.**  
**

"Mikayla...I know you for a pretty long time, so I can see if something's not right." I said, giving her my serious look.

"I said everything's good! Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do!" she said, getting up and leaving the throne room.

I looked at Boz.

"She's so not alright..!" Boz claimed.

I nodded. "I know."

What's up with her?

~ **Mikayla's POV: ~**

I left the throne room and went to my room. I sat on my bed and sighed. He's right. What is going on with me? I mean...I never felt like this before. I never had feeling like this. The feeling when you miss someone like crazy. But missing Brady? The guy is totally dumb.

I need to talk about this someone...I knew the perfect person. I picked up my phone and tapped out the number.

_"Hello, Candace? I need you."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was short, I know :D Just a little intro. I'll try to update soon. Do you like this story so far? Review, if you want :D**


	2. Two

**A/N: Omg! I just made only one chapter and I already got four reviews! And it seems you guys like it! Thanks, it means a lot! Now let's continue with the story..! ^^ **

**+ Just saying, this story is going to be short, but I think I'll make a sequel, or make another story. Bra-Kayla 4-eva! (:  
**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS!**

* * *

_Mikayla calls Candace and asks her to come quick. Candace, a little confused,_ _agrees..._**  
**

**~ Candace's POV: ~**

After Mikayla called me, I want on my direction to the castle. I was kind of worried about Mikayla, she sounded little upset during the call.

As I arrived to the castle, the guards let me in. I walked to the throne room and saw the Kings.

"Hello, your majesties!" I saluted.

"Oh Candace, what a nice surpise!" King Boomer greeted me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mikayla called me to come. She sounded little upset."

Boomer looked at Boz. "Yeah,...she's been acting weird lately."

"Lately..?" I said confusedly. "Do you know the reason?"

Boomer shook his head. "Nope, we don't, we asked her today, but she said everything okay. But you know Mikayla..."

I giggled. Of course I do. "Well, I could try to talk to her."

"That would be awesome, thanks Candace!" Boomer smiled.

"No problem. Well see you later." I said and I walked towards Mikayla's room.

* * *

**~ Mikayla's POV: ~**

Why did I actually called Candace and ask her to come? I must be so dragged down. But I actually need to talk with someone and she's my only friend. Except for the kings, but I really don't want to talk about this with them.

I heard a knock on my door suddenly.

"Come in!" I said loudly, sitting up on the bed.

Candace slowly opened and closed the door. "Someone needs me?" she said.

I sighed.

"What wrong..?" she asked and sat next to me.

"Look...right now I'm not in a good mood and...I have something that I can't hide no more longer...and I have to talk about it with someone" I said, sighing again.

"Well, what is it? You can tell me!" she said excited, waiting for the news. You know, it's Candace. She just love to gossip... But I still trust her.

"It's..." I began, "about Brady."

Candace gasped.

"Lately, I just can't stop thinking about him and I miss him so much. It's just my fault he left. I even dream about him!" I sighed. "What does this mean?"

"Isn't that obvious?" she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You like him!"

"Yes, I do. He's one of my best friends." I said.

"No, not that way. Mikayla, you like him more than a friend!"

I stared at her for a moment. Then I shook my head.

"No, I don't!" I cried.

_Or do I? I don't know, I'm just confused..._

"Mikayla...stop lying to yourself. You know there's something between you and Brady. Just admit it."

_I didn't say anything._

She sighed. "Well, I think I'd better leave you alone now.." she said, getting up and leaving my room.

I put my head on my pillow and I looked up. What if I really like him? I need to clean up my mind..

* * *

**~ Boomer's POV: ~**

I saw Candace walking towards us. The conversation probably didn't take so long...

"So...?" I asked. "Did she tell you something?"

"Well, yeah. She told me the reason why she's upset." Candace said, hanging her bag on her right arm.

"Wait, I hope she's not mad because of the banana muffins I'm stealing her!" Boz said solicitous.

I looked at him. "You what? Didn't you already did that to Lanny? You muffin-stealing monster!"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm a shame."

Candace rolled her eyes, so did I. Then she began speaking:

"It's because of Brady. She said that she missed and couldn't stop thinking about him. Of course, she loves him!" she murmured the last sentence.

"I knew it!" Boz cried.

"What, that she likes Brady?" I asked confusedly.

"No, that she's not mad about the muffins!" Boz said

_Uh._ Sometimes Boz drives me crazy. But you know, that's just how monkey brothers are. That makes me miss Brady sometimes.

"We have to fix all of this." I said, sitting on the throne.

"Wait I have an idea!" Boz blurted.

* * *

**~ Mikayla's POV: ~**

I thinked about what Candace has told me. I have doubts. I just wish I could see Brady. I miss him. I miss him so much.

Suddenly I fell asleep...

* * *

_"Mikayla...is something wrong?" Brady said, looking into my eyes._

_"Well...I-I..." I stuttered._

_He suddenly put his index finger on my lips. "Shhh...don't say it." he said and he leaned in to kiss me. When our lips were about to met..._

I quickly woke up, realizing it was just a dream. Again._  
_

I looked at the time and it was 9 am. That was pretty late for me, I quickly got up and went to take a shower and change to my clothes.

I was still not cool from the last night. I'm not cool with anything. I'm getting scared of the dreams, of everything.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling my name. I realized it was King Boomer.

"Mikayla! Could you please come downstairs? Right now!" he yelled.

What had they done now? I just yelled back, a little annoyed: "Coming your majesty!"

I ran downstairs as quickly I could. I got in the throne room. Boomer and Boz were staying there,

"Okay my kings, I'm here. What's so important?"

"We have a surpise for you!" Boomer announced.

"A surprise?" I smirked. "Is it the new kind of machete? The super firm and sharp?" I said with hope in my eyes. I've always want it. I'm a guard girl after all and I love the stuff like this.

"N-no, it's so much better.." he said, looking weird at me.

"What else could be better than a indestructible weapon?" I grinned.

"What about this..." Boz said and suddenly he a Boomer opened the castle door. I gasped when I saw who was stading there.

* * *

**Let's end up here! :D Who could it be? :) I think it's pretty clear, isn't it? xD Anyway, you'll see more in chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews! :))**


	3. Three

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry, I was about to update yesterday, but I had a terrible headache & I wasn't able to write anything. Anyway this is the final chapter, but I'm thinking about a sequel ;) Enjoy! ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS !**

* * *

**~ Mikayla's POV: ~**

I can't believe it.

That figure standing in the doorway was... was Brady! It was really him! This can't be true. It has to be another crazy dream. But no...this was surely a reality.

"B-But how can he be here?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"Well, since it looked you really missed him," Boomer began, "Boz decided to convice Brady to come back. Well, I was thinking the same thing, but you know... Boz was faster." He said with a offended voice. "And when we arrived to Chicago, it was easier than we though, because Brady was just about to leave to come back too. Like he knew you were 'missing' him and we were coming."

I blushed when he said those things in front of Brady. I mean the parts when he said I missed him. Well, of course I did..

"Wow..." I just stunned. I just didn't know what to say. I though Brady would never come back.

"Well I'm glad King Boz made Brady come back..." I said.

"Ehm, ehm.." Boomer caughed.

"And you King Boomer, of course."

I rolled my eyes and hugged them. Then I looked back Brady. He scratched his neck, also looking at me.

"Well, I think we'll leave you alone now.." Boomer said, pulling Boz upstairs.

Brady gave me a shyly smile. There was a short silence after I finally spoke up.

"Brady...I" I began, but he cut me off.

"No Mikayla, please, listen. I'm sorry, I messed up. I should have never leave before talking to you. Boz and Boomer told me everything, I know the stuff Candace was saying wasn't true and you were 'confused'. But I still wanted to be the perfect guy for you and the only way to do it was go somewhere where I could start again and prove myself worthy of you."

"Brady..." I sighed. "You didn't have to leave. I like the way you are. You're funny, kind, brave and actually really nice. But I appreciate that you had done this for me."

"S-So your not mad or disappointed?" He asked.

"Why would I be? You had done something that I thought you'll never be able to do. Brady, I never realize how much you mean to me before. I missed you when you were gone but the important thing is...you're back and I can see you again..." I grinned.

I didn't want to tell him that I'm actually 'falling' for him, so I just waited for his reaction. Right now, he was now looking into my eyes. So did I. He seemed nervous. Then he took a deep breath and said:

"I love you, Mikayla."

I smiled when I heard these words. Wow, did he actually say it? And all I could say was:

"I'd never thought I'd say it but... I love you too, King Brady."

Brady smiled. He came closer and leaned in to kiss me. I'd push him away like I always did before when he tried to kiss me, but this time I leaned in too.

**~ Brady's POV: ~ **

I risked and leaned in to kiss Mikayla. I was even more surprised, when she let me and leaned in too. When our lips met, I felt her arms around my neck. My arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me. With truly love, I was finally kissing my dream girl. And even it took a long time to make this happen, it was worth of it.

We pulled apart. I saw her blushing and smiling at me.

"Yay, finally!" We suddenly heard and quickly turned around, seeing Candace with a big grin on her face.

"Brakayla is official!"

* * *

**~ THE END! :3 For now ... well seriously, should I write a sequel? 'Cause I freakin' love Brakayla! ... Soo yeah, this was really a three-shot, anyway I hope you liked it! Thank you all for the reviews, it makes me starting believe that I'm not that bad hehe xD Thanks everyone! ^^  
**

**P. S.: Sorry, the explanation how Brady came back a bit sucks O_O...or not? xD + Apologize for a short chapter T_T  
**


End file.
